


Untitled

by aWorkNprogress



Series: Mine (working title) [4]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis Clarke Griffin, Massage, Omega Lexa, Pregnancy, Pregnant Lexa, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWorkNprogress/pseuds/aWorkNprogress
Summary: 4 months into her pregnancy, Lexa is starting to experience some of the hardships it comes with, namely not fitting into most of her clothing anymore.When Clarke gets back home to pick up Lexa, she was not prepared.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

Clarke kicks the front door shut with her foot. With a heavy sigh, she takes a moment to lean against it to catch her breath. She's been run ragged all day, the gallery had seen an explosion in customers due to last week’s Live Art event, and she hadn't been given a chance to take a moment to get off her feet since the start of the day. Getting home would be a godsend if it wasn't for the fact that today she and Lexa were also supposed to be attending a banquet with some of the omega's co-workers.

“Lexa, I'm home!” Clarke calls.

When she gets no answer Clarke tenses and briskly trudges her way up the stairs to their bedroom, Lexa always replied. When she finally reaches their door it's to find it slightly cracked, light spilling in from the other side. Slowly Clarke pushes the door open, and peaks in, all tension leaving upon finding Lexa sitting on the bed dressed, only wearing her undergarments, hand resting on her protruding stomach.

“Hey, what's going on you said you'd be dressed by the time I got here.”

The look Lexa sends towards the alpha's way is scathing, sharp enough to leave cuts if they were daggers.

“Oh, so now you want me dressed—" Lexa growls.

“What--I mean, well, yeah we have to be at your banquet in like,” Clarke looks at the watch on her wrist, “30 minutes”

“Well, any other moment you would be dying for me to be walking around nude and now the one time I am you're telling me you want me to get dressed.”

Lexa stands, throwing the blouse that had been clenched tightly in her other hand at the blonde alpha across from her. Clarke unprepared for the sudden throw fumbles to catch the sheer material.

The alpha can only manage to stutter out an “Uhh babe...what's going on?” As Lexa stalks into their shared walk-in closet.

Lifting the material up in her hands, Clarke cringes upon noticing that the sheer blouse seems to have an extra cut along the back, that’s she pretty sure wasn’t in the original intended design. She doesn't even want to think about what happened for it to get there. Lexa was very careful when handling any of her clothing.

_"If I can't treat my own clothing well how can I be trusted to handle my cases with respect" she always said._

“Lexa you know there's a –"

“I KNOW THERE'S FUCKING TEAR IN MY SHIRT KLARK!!!”

Clarke's eyes widen at the sudden shout. Tossing the shirt on the dark brown leather ottoman against the wall as she makes her way towards the closet. Leaning against the door Clarke watches as the brunette snatches her way through hanger after hanger of clothing.

“We don't have to go if you don't want, I'll text Indra, let her know that you're not feeling well.” Clarke says slowly.

Lexa pauses in her hanger slapping to give Clarke a long and hard stare, “I can't bail on my own banquet Klark.”

“Well you can't go ready to murder someone either, you basically bit my head off for telling you—"

“It's fine, I'll be ready for the banquet.”

Clarke huffs, “It's not fine Lexa”

Clarke moves closer, wrapping an arm around the brunette's side and burying her nose into chocolate waves. Feeling the tense muscles along her mates’ frame, Clarke coos softly releasing a small tentative wave of calming pheromones towards the brunette.

“Come on tell me what's wrong with my angel.”

Lexa nudges along Clarke's cheek with her nose, turning halfway into the alpha's embrace enough to bury her face into the blonde shoulder.

Just loud enough for the other girl to hear Lexa mumbles, “Nothing fits me anymore.”

Clarke growls softly, _finally, process!_

“Lex, I'm sure there's something in here that'll—"

“Your little terrors made me fat, nothing fits.” Lexa interrupts.

Clarke chuckles, “Oh, now there my little terrors.”

Lexa nods into the blonde's shoulder. She takes one more long inhale of Clarke's special brand of peppermint and caramel and then pulls away.

 “Yeah, and they've made me fat and ugly.” Lexa says a hint of a teasing in her voice, but Clarke can tell that underneath it there's also the hint of truth and seriousness in the omega's voice.

 “You’re beautiful and you're definitely not fat Lex.” Clarke says.

Lexa hums in reply but doesn't turn around from going through her clothing to look at the alpha.

“Lexa” Clarke calls again, a hand catching the brunette's wrist to get her attention. Clarke doesn't speak again until she has Lexa's full divided attention this time, “You’re my beautiful angel you know that right.”

Lexa smiles softly, and this time Clarke knows she's been really heard because it makes green eyes shine.

Lifting her hand with the caught wrist Lexa cups Clarke's cheek, pulling the alpha in for a kiss. Clarke whimpers when Lexa finally pulls back.

“What was that for?”

“You’re too charming sometimes.” Lexa caresses the skin along Clarke's cheek before, shooing the alpha off, “Now go so I can get dressed, double check that everything’s in the bags downstairs.”

Clarke smiles and gives a mock salute to which Lexa rolls her eyes and then shuffles out of the closet to do as told.

\--------------------------------

The banquet goes as well as expected with Lexa helming it. Which is to say spectacularly. The food was delicious and wine flowing, Clarke indulging in more than enough for both she and Lexa, and her feet were sore from dancing. So, sitting on the edge of their bed, suit traded in for a simple pair of boxers Clarke was feeling rather content and satisfied with the nights' event, which is saying something because she usually didn’t enjoy going to Lexa’s little fancy dinners.

“Did you get that text from Octavia?” Lexa reminds exiting the closet in a simple black negligee.

Clarke does a double take at her mate as she crosses the room before replying, “Yeah, they got a lyft.”

Lexa hums, moving into the space between Clarke's legs. Clarke's weak, and can't resist reaching out to finger the bottom of the simple piece, which she finds out is silky smooth.

“I've never seen this before,” Lexa smiles bringing her hands up to card through Clarke's hair, “If I had known we were breaking out fancy wear I would have found that little piece you like so much.”

Lexa knows exactly which piece Clarke is talking about, it was one they had both agreed upon ordering, a vibrant neon blue sock piece that barely hid anything and showed of Clarke's ass really well.

“Mmmm. I’m sure I would have loved it but there's no special occasion for this.”

Lexa guides Clarke's hands to her rounded stomach, she wasn't too large just yet, but she was definitely a little rounder than the average omega at 4 months. Clarke raises an eyebrow to which Lexa just chuckles, “I meant to return this a while back because it was too big, now I’m glad I hadn't.”

Clarke rolls her eyes, trust the one-time Lexa forgot to do something to go well in her favor. Leaning forward the alpha presses a soft kiss to the swelling stomach before her. Above her Lexa coos at the action her hands returning to run through the alpha's hair.

 “How are your feet feeling?” Clarke mumbles.

Lexa wiggles her toes, she had foregone wearing heels to the event, instead she had picked out a nice pair of flats, both for the sake of her calves and herself because she couldn't deal with Clarke's hovering if she had, but regardless there was a little twinge of pain in the arches of her feet.

 “I should be fine, but if you're offering...”

Clarke laughs, and Lexa's heart skips a beat at the sound.

With one more kiss to her stomach, Clarke stands, “Go ahead and take a seat, I'll get the oil. Lavender or Jasmine?”

Lexa purses her lips and thinks for a second, as she takes Clarke's old spot.

“Hinoki.”

Clarke's eyes widen, but then quickly nods.

“Okay, so we're using the fancy stuff tonight.”

And because Lexa looks so lovely and beautiful sitting on the edge of their bed covered in creams and browns in a silk piece, Clarke leans in drawing her mate into another kiss, moaning when Lexa pulls her in deeper, tongue gentle brushing past her own as Lexa takes control. It's enough for Clarke's cock to harden and she whimpers when Lexa finally pulls back.

“Fuck.”

Quickly and with an awkward waddle to her stride, it's never fun walking around hard, Clarke disappears into their bathroom to find the specified oils.

Lexa watches as the blonde goes, listening to the fumbling and cursing as things are knocked over and cabinets are opened only to be slammed shut soon after. Three years ago, if you had told Lexa that she would have met the woman of her dreams on a subway, and later she would be carrying that alpha's pups, she would have complete ignored you or proceeded to give you a fine lecture. But as it turned out she _had been_ approached by a blonde alpha on the subway and she could have never been happier that Clarke had taken the chance.

Eventually, Clarke makes a noise of victory. “Gotcha!”

And strolls back into the room, a bowl tucked under one arm, along with a small bottle filled with a pinkish brown liquid, and a towel thrown over her shoulder.

“We really have to organize underneath the sink. It's horrible down there.” Clarkes says, shaking out her hair which had gotten ruffled in the whole process.

Lexa eyebrow quirks, “I'm glad you agree, maybe now it'll actually get done, rather than have me constantly remind you it needs to be done.”

Clarke clears her throat, flushing up to the top of her ears. “Right...I'll get on that.”

Lexa nods, “See that you do Klark”

Kneeling Clarke sets about pouring the oil into the small bowl, taking a little bit into her hand she quickly warms it up by running her palms together. The blonde alpha motions for Lexa to bring her foot closer and soon Clarke's hands are firmly but softly digging into the arches of Lexa's feet.

Lexa at first flinches at the ticklish touch but soon relaxes into the motion of Clarke's hands. Closing her eyes and allowing the tension to slowly fall away with each pass of her mates’ fingers.

Clarke smooths her hands around the soles and then up the back of the achilleas, squeezing once before bringing her hands down the front of Lexa's foot and then back towards the arch.

For a while Clarke focuses like this on Lexa, working out any tension or knots in the omega until a small breathy moan is released above her. Then repeating the same motions Clarke switches to Lexa's other foot.

It's around this time that Clarke takes notices of how small and delicate Lexa's feet are in her hands, both contradicting description for the omega, because from the time that Clarke has been with her she has learned that Lexa is anything but. Her mate is strong and bigger than life, sometimes, in fact, she believes that Lexa thinks she's bigger than she actually is. Which shows in the way the omega tirelessly adds on more work to her load, selflessly helping others in their own projects and subsequently sacrificing her own time for self-care.

That's why Clarke enjoys moments like this. Moments where it's just them, and all the cares and problems of the world they've shed at their door, and they can just be together. Moments where Lexa can tease and joke without having to consider what others might be thinking of her because of her actions and moments where Clarke can shoulder any burdens and focus on giving Lexa whatever she needs whether it be a foot massage every night or a late-night pit stop at the grocery store. Clarke could never be more thankful for moments like these.

“You're thinking really loud, what's on your mind?”

Clarke grunts and digs her fingers in a little bit harder at a particularly resistant knot.

“Mmm. Just about you.”

Lexa raises an eyebrow, curious, “What could you possibly be thinking about me for?”

At this Clarke stops, looking up at her hunched over mate. The slight curl of the lips and the glint of mischief in green eyes tells Clarke that Lexa is poking fun, but Clarke's response comes back more serious than Lexa's before.

“When am I not thinking about you.”

Lexa smiles, cooing at Clarke as she leans over to run her fingers through a blonde waterfall. Clarke captures that hand, and eyes, dark like the raging waters of the sea during a thunderstorm, never leaves Lexa's as she brings the palm to her lips and presses a kiss into the sensitive skin there.

“Don't start something you're not going to finish Klark.” Lexa says eyes darkening as the warmth of arousal expands in the pit of her stomach.

“I always finish what I start, how do you think we got to here.” Clarke chuckles, brings her other hand to smooth across the silk gown covering her mates protruding womb. For a second Clarke leaves it there as if she can feel the life growing within, sometimes she thinks that their pup can't come fast enough and then others she wants every day to pass at a snail's pace.

“Hmmm. Last time I checked you hadn't indulged in four glasses of wine that night either though.”

Clarke growls playfully, nipping only hard enough to be felt at Lexa's fingers. Dropping omega's hand in favor of kissing at the inside of Lexa's knee Clarke mumbles back.

“Mmm. I think I can manage.”

Lexa moans a slight tremble beginning as slowly Clarke rains kiss and gentle nips on her way up the inside of the omega's thigh, before pausing just before reaching where Lexa needs her most.

Lexa groans, this time in frustration and tightens the hand in Clarke's hair, “Don't tease Klark.”

Clarke chuckles, low and husky, and if Lexa wasn't dripping slick down the inside of her thighs right now, she'd almost be taken by the beauty of it, instead, it just frustrates her more.

“I'm not, promise. I just want to take my time, you know to savor the moment.” Clarke teases, switching to kiss up the inside of Lexa's other thigh.

“Lay back and relax, I'll take care of you.”

Lexa huffs but does as Clarke says, laying back into the comforter, spreading her legs slightly wider for Clarke to have room.

“Fuck, Lexa. You don't know how hot you are like this.” Clarke whispers sucking at the delicate skin at the brunette's inner thigh.

Upon having laid back, the silk material of Lexa's negligee had risen revealing the omega's sopping wet and uncovered sex.

_No underwear. There's no way this wasn't a special occasion piece._

Clarke's hand moves with a mind of its own, like a moth to a flame it skims past the line of bruises the alpha had left on Lexa's thigh straight to run through the slick covering the omega's labia. Lexa inhales sharply, and all Clarke can think about is hearing that sound again. She's come to learn that when her mate is completely relaxed and, in the moment, Lexa could generate some of the most pornographic sounds and it all music to Clarke's ear.

Fingers covered in a generous amount of slick now, Clarke slips a single finger between wet folds, only taking a moment to tease the tight ring of muscles of Lexa's opening before sliding up to flick over the brunette clit.

“Klark.” Lexa coos rocking her hips, searching for more of the fleeting pressure the alpha has created with her movements.

Lexa wants to grab Clarke and force her exactly where she wants her, wants to demand Clarke to rock into her until Lexa can no longer handle the pleasure the alpha gives her. But, instead of doing any of those things Lexa takes in a deep shuddering breath and squeezes the wrist of the arm wrapped around her thigh and hopes that through the pressure Clarke will get her message to hurry up.

Clarke is lost, mind fogged over with the scent of Lexa's arousal. Like a separate entity of its owner, it wraps around Clarke like a warm hug, but rather than soothing it has Clarke squirming between Lexa's legs with her own unbridled passion, cock leaking precom and ruining the front of her boxers.

The first taste of Lexa is like a drop of water after being stranded in a desert without water for weeks. Lexa's legs attempt to snap close around Clarke as she flicks her tongue over the bundle of nerves but Clarke forces Lexa wide open for her taking.

“Klark!” Lexa gasp, hips jolting forward in what little space they have to move.

Clarke moans, Lexa is sweet and salty on her tongue, a piece of heaven and hell at the same time and Clarke is empty and can't think of anything better than to fill herself with then Lexa. And Lexa, Lexa is gone, rocking and grinding down as best she can on Clarke's tongue, wanting the hot coil of arousal that's been building since Clarke ran her fingers across her hips to finally snap.

Clarkes cock pulses and she stuffs a hand down her bottoms to jerk a few times to relieve the pleasure, she's so hard right now that she's sure she could come just from these few strokes.

Whimpers, moans, and grunts fill the air of the room and Clarke and Lexa trade them like it's their own secret language. A whimper here tells Clarke _right there--harder_.  A grunt means _faster_ and a moan whispers _I'm close_. They speaking this for a while before Clarke seals her lips around the bundle of nerves, forming a hard suction as her fingers within Lexa curl as she makes a come-hither motion but that second is all it takes for Lexa to scream. Back arching, legs trembling, Lexa is gone.

Clarke greedily slurps down the wave of slick that floods into her mouth, moaning at the taste as it hits her tongue.

“No more.” Lexa groans, hands batting and pushing at Clarke's head.

With one more flick of the tongue across that wonderful bundle of nerves, Clarke pulls back.

Lexa takes one look at Clarke's expression and can't resist the roll of her eyes.

“Smug doesn't look very becoming on you Klark.”

Clarke crawls up onto the bed and Lexa makes space for her as the alpha settles in next to her.

“Mmm. Well fucked is a good look on you though.” Clarke motions to Lexa's hair which has gone wild.

With a huff, Lexa runs a hand through her hair, to get it back into some kind of manageable state.

“Did you want help with that?” Lexa says, pointedly glancing down at Clarke's boxers, where her cock has formed a decent tent in their stained front.

“Fuck. I never thought you were going to ask.” Clarke pants, quickly shucking her boxers down, kicking them off when they get tangled around her knees.

Lexa chuckles breathily and moves further up the bed until she runs into the large mountain of pillows Clarke insisted on them having.

Clarke crawls after her, settling between the brunette's legs once Lexa has gotten settled, only to immediately moan when lips attach themselves to one of her nipples.

Lexa sucks gently, Clarke's breast she had come to learn outside of just being bigger than her own were also a lot more sensitive and too much suction was major turn off for the blonde.

“Fuckkkk, Lex.”

Smug now that she has the upper hand, Lexa pinches Clarke's other nipple, earning her a moan, and sloppy thrust.

While the first thrust had been a mere reaction Clarke finds sliding through the residue of Lexa's slick too good to stop and soon falls into a swift and perhaps sloppier than she's willing to admit rut.

Releasing Clarke's breast with a pop Lexa gasped. With ever thrust Clarke is brushing against her sensitive clit, and while Lexa's sure that she's about to be heading into her second orgasm, she'd much rather have Clarke inside her, filling her, without Clarke's fingers in her she's dreadfully empty, and her cunt pulses wantonly around nothing.

Clarke grunts when Lexa pushes on her chest, but upon noticing what her mate's attempting to do, finally relents and moves away enough for the omega to slip her hand between their sweaty bodies to take hold of Clarke's slippery cock and guide it down towards her entrance.

Clarke's next thrust knocks the air from both their lungs, as the alpha slides in to the hilt.

“Lexa--”

“--Klark”

Lexa doesn't need much prep, but Clarke still starts out slow, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back to the hilt. Lexa's nails bite into the back of her shoulder with each pass, but Clarke is too blinded by pleasure to really care about the pain.

“God, Lexa, I'm not going to last long.” Clarke confesses, hips already starting to fall into a stutter.

“It's okay.”

Clarke drops her head to rest on Lexa's shoulder with a groan. Lexa is warm and tight around her, and she was already so close from before.

Hands clutching the curve of Clarke's hip, Lexa' coos encouragingly into the alpha's ear, she herself isn't that far from the edge either.

The coil that had been winding itself into a tight complex knot in her stomach final releases and Clarke sees white.

“Lexa!” Clarke yelps hips giving two more rough thrusts before stilling completely.

Lexa gasp as Clarke spills into her, but without the friction, the heat in her stomach slowly vanishes and Lexa sags back into the pillows behind her. Fingertips tracing invisible lines along Clarke's back as the alpha takes a moment to catch her breath.

Two minutes go by and Clarke still hasn't moved... then four.

“Klark? Is everything alright?”

Worries sets in when the blonde doesn't respond. Pushing on the alpha's shoulders is futile, Clarke is heavier than she's willing to lift so, hooking her arms around the blonde’s side for leverage, Lexa slowly flips them over so that Clarke is on the bottom.

Clarkes' eyes are closed, and her chest is still rising and falling, that's good, so she can rule death off the list of possibilities.

Lexa frowns unimpressed when Clarke snores loudly, but it eventually fades into a small smile.

“Well fucked looks good on you as well.” Lexa whispers, brushing a blonde curl from inside the alpha's mouth and behind her ear.

She'll be sure to take a picture of the alpha as evidence.

_Well fucked indeed._


End file.
